Caught Makingout
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: The gang knows Ponyboy and Johnny are dating and this is what happens when they're caught during an extreme make-out session. Warning: graphic make-out slash scene at the beginning. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS
1. makingout and a flashback

Me and my…boyfriend, Johnny Cade were laying on the couch having a make-out session. The gang knew we were dating and were fine with it. Except for Steve, but as long as we didn't touch each other that much in front of him he didn't say much about it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey Soda-pop, can me and Johnny talk to you for a sec?" I questioned.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked with that goofy smile on his face. We wanted to tell him before the rest of the gang to see what he thought. Seeing as no one else was there we decided to do it now.

"Me and Johnny are uh…um…we're," I tried to get it out but I couldn't. I looked between Soda and Johnny. Johnny had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the floor.

"Come on guys, what's wrong?" He seemed worried.

"Me and Johnny are more than just friends," I said slowly.

"Go on…," Soda pushed me with a look of curiosity on his face.

We uh…," I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned close to Johnny and pressed my lips to his.

I could tell Soda was looking at us with shock on his face. But I didn't care and neither did Johnny. He wrapped an arm around my waste and I entwined my fingers in his hair. He tried not to moan as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he pulled away. I just remembered Soda was still in the room, starring at us with wide eyes.

A smile broke out over my brother's face and he clapped me on the back.

"Aww…we got 2 lovebirds," he sang and I knew he found this amusing.

"So…what do you think?" Johnny asked finally saying something.

"If it makes you two happy, I'm down with it." Soda smiled.

"Good," I sighed

_**LATER**_

"So…are you guys planning to tell the rest of the guys?" Soda asked. "Because they're all here now."

"Might as well get it over with," Johnny sighed.

"Come on then," Soda said leading us out of the room. "Alright guys, Ponyboy and Johnny wanna say something," He called.

"Well…we…uh…we're…," I couldn't say it so Soda-pop did.

"Pony and Johnny are dating," He said simply as if it were no big deal.

The room was completely silent. Johnny and I kept sneaking glances at each other while the rest of the gang stared at us.

"I knew you two liked each other," Two-bit said quietly. "So…have you guys kissed?" He asked.

"Two-bit," Darry snapped. "If you guys are…dating…why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asked slightly concerned.

"We we're scared you guys wouldn't be cool with it," Johnny whispered looking at the floor. "We're still worried actually."

"I'm cool with it. Darry?" Soda asked.

Darry sighed and said "Just no going any farther than kissing. Understood?" I nodded and Johnny looked at the ground."

"Steve, Dally, Two-bit?" Soda asked the rest of the gang.

"Fine with me," Dally said.

"It's cool…kinda tough." Two-bit said.

"I don't like it, but I won't complain." Steve grumbled.

"So…have you guys kissed?" Two-bit asked bringing up his question again.

"Yes," Johnny mumbled as a faint blush covered his cheeks.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I ran my tongue over Johnny's bottom lip and he sighed and opened his mouth. I pushed my tongue in and fought with his own. Johnny's jacket was on the floor and my shirt was unbuttoned at the top. One hand held the back of his neck while the other had fingers entwined in Johnny's hair. Johnny had one hand cupping my face while the other slowly undid more buttons on my shirt.

Tongues pushing, teeth nipping, and lips bruising is all we could feel. Johnny had undid all the buttons on my shirt and he pushed it off my shoulders. I was bare chested and not thinking that was fair, I broke the kiss momentarily to pull hi shirt over his head. We sat separated for a few moments catching our breath.

Johnny was breathing heavily, for this was the first time we parted in about 15 minutes. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me so close our chests were touching…it felt amazing.

His lips were on mine hot and needy. I rolled on to my back pulling him on top of me. He gladly straddled my hips and ground our middles together. I arched my back and moaned while he smirked. Johnny Cade could be a very naughty boy if he wanted too.

He place kisses all along my neck and gently began to suck. I groaned from the feeling.

"Johnny!" I cried as I felt him suck on my earlobe.

That's when the door opened and in walked five greasers.


	2. afterwards

The five greasers stood in shock at the sight before them.

I was shirtless and being straddled by Johnny who was also shirtless and had been sucking on my neck and earlobe.

"What the hell?" Steve practically yelled.

"So you guys have kissed before," Two-bit mumbled.

"Shut it Two-bit." Steve commanded. "What on earth do you two think your doing?" he asked.

"Just chill, Steve, their young and have raging hormones." Soda said defending us. "Oh and you guys, you might want to get out of that position…" his voice trailed off.

Johnny slid off me and grabbed our shirts.

"Thanks," I mumbled buttoning up the shirt as Johnny slipped his over his head and pulled his jacket on.

"Why are you guys home so soon?" I asked slightly annoyed. That make-out was getting hot and I had not wanted it to stop.

"We thought we'd help Darry carry in the groceries," Dallas said. "Well actually we saw Darry come out of the store and followed him home."

"Yeah, we had no intention of helping with groceries." Two-bit stated trying to change the subject.

"I think the real question is what was going on here," Darry said. "I thought I said nothing more than kissing!" His voice was rising slightly.

"Darry do you actually think we're dumb enough to have sex on our couch?" I cried.

"We just got carried away," Johnny mumbled.

No one said anything after that. No one had the guts to yell at Johnny. I looked at the sweet, innocent, little boy next to me. The boy who had been straddling me and probably would have taken off my pants without a second thought.

"Well…just don't let it happen again…and if it does happen again…do it in your room," Darry mumbled.

"Okay. So what do we do now?" I asked.

"How about the five of us go to the movies, while you two carry on your 'game' until we get back." Soda suggested and winked at me and Johnny.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

After about 5 minutes of arguing Two-bit, Darry, Dally, Steve and Soda went to the movies while leaving me and Johnny to continue our 'game.'

Third chapter? It will most likely be rated R for Pony/Johnny. If this is the last chapter I just want you to know I don't like this fic. but I'll keep it up just because I took the time to write it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated, but my stupid brother uploaded a dumb video on youtube and somehow managed to break the computer! I was filming the video, and during it I asked him if he was PMSing. Jacob didn't know what it meant so he looked it up on wikiawnsers, through a fit we he found out what it meant, and the computer broke when he shut it down the wrong way. I HAD TWO THIRDS OF THIS CHAPTER DONE! DAMN YOU JACOB!!!!

Go to Deviantart .com/art/Picture-for-Caught-Making-out-114528561 except no space between the Deviantart and the .com....

I just realized I don't care if you review, but so many people like this story, so this is for everyone who waited and hates Jacob as much as I do.

Oh and I flipped out when I found out one of my favorite authors reviewed and favorited this story! **JohnnyPonyboy****, I love your writing!**

* * *

**JOHNNY'S POV**

"Later guys," Soda called walking out the door with Steve, Darry, Two-bit, and Dally. Pony and I sat on his couch for a few moments after they left. I looked at him and slowly he raised his head to meet my gaze. We stared at each other before I shoved him roughly on his back and straddled him.

"Hey Johnny, fancy meeting you here," he smirked.

"You're getting more like Two-bit everyday," I mussed.

"Well, I'm dating you instead of a blonde though," Pony pointed out.

"Yeah…but you're a horny bastard aren't you?" I asked. I wanted him and he wanted me, so really we were both horny bastards. I looked at my lover's face. He was surprised; I don't think he ever heard me swear. Around the gang, I was scared, little Johnny. But in this relationship, I was the undeclared dominant one. I was stronger and bigger, but not faster. Have you seen the kid run track? He could out-run a car!

"Maybe…what are you going to do about it?" he asked, smirking.

"Well maybe I'm just as horny," I growled.

Ponyboy smirked and began to rock his hips back and forth. He arched his hips so they were in-line with mine. I felt my face flush and I began to make small mewing noises. Pony was something else. Pony's hands, which I had pinned above his head, grabbed my hips, forcing our middles closer. I threw my head back and moaned. I could feel his hardening member through his thin jeans and for some reason, my jeans were becoming rather tight and uncomfortable.

"Pony," I growled. I grabbed his wrists and held them back above his head. One hand held both of his as my other hand traced down his shirt. Slower than I had done before we were so _rudely_ interrupted, I unbuttoned his shirt. I slid it on to his shoulders and trailed my hands down his slight build.

I ran my fingers gently over one of his nipples and Pony moaned. My hands traveled lower and dipped my fingers in his belly-button. Pony tried to arch his hips, but because I was sitting on them he couldn't.

"Johnny," he whimpered, his eyes shut. I scooted back so I was on his thighs. I undid the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down in one swift movement. Pony gasped and squirmed beneath me. The one hand that wasn't holding his wrist slipped into his boxers. Pony cried out bucked his hips up as I grabbed his manhood.

I stroked my hand up and down slowly, causing Pony to whimper. I quickly picked up speed and he cried out. He bucked his hips in rhyme with my strokes. Pony was completely hard and I ran my hand over the tip of his erection to find it wet. Pony moaned loudly when I did that and I began to pound my hand up and down. Pony was screaming my name as he came forcefully in my hand.

When Pony screamed my name, my pants nearly ripped. It was incredibly sexy to see Pony cum to something I was doing. My own erection was hurting from the limited space in my jeans.

I collapsed to the side of Ponyboy. I was panting and so was he.

"Where," pant, "the," pant, "hell," pant "did you" pant, "learn," pant, "to do," pant, "that?"

"I don't really know," I admitted. Pony looked up at me and smiled. He was so cute. He was going to look better than Soda in a year or two. Plus, all that track running really pays off. His legs were long and shapely. The thought of him completely naked made my jeans even _more_ uncomfortable.

I could imagine, Pony lying naked, covered in sweat, lying next to me. He was moaning and panti--.

"Johnny?" a voice broke me from my thoughts.

"What, Ponyboy?" I asked dazed and confused.

"I said I love you," Pony whispered. I felt his hands pull my jeans off and I watched him slide down. He lightly pushed me over so I was lying on my back. He settled himself between my legs and looked up at me. He had pleading eyes. He was slipping the tips of his fingers under my boxer; I nodded, knowing he was dying to take them off.

Pony's eyes grew when he saw my length. His breathing was uneven, and I knew he was having second thoughts.

"Pony," I whispered. Pony looked up, "You don't have to do anything,"

"I know…but I want to."

I gasped when Pony engulfed my cock with his mouth. I gripped at the couch and moaned when he liked the slit. I had no idea I was capable of making such noises, but the pleasure was so…_amazing_. And having Ponyboy doing it was even better.

We had kissed several times, but I never noticed how warm his mouth was, or how talented his tongue was. Pony was my heaven, but each of his kissed burned like the fires of hell, but in a pleasurable way. I was moaning and panting by the time I reached my climax. I tried to sit up, but Pony held my hips and licked me clean.

I grabbed Pony by the shoulders and brought him up to me. I forced my lips to his. I was already gasping and panting, but I would give up all of my oxygen for my Pony.

"You're amazing," I whispered. He truly was. Smart, athletic, responsible, polite, the list goes on forever in my head.

"Hey, Pony?" I asked.

"Yeah," Pony whispered. His head was lying on my chest and he looked up at me.

"Why are you with me?"

"What d'ya mean, Johnnycakes?"

"Why did you pick me? I'm not that good lookin'; you could have any girl, maybe even any guy, in school, so why'd you pick me?"

"You're my best friend, Johnny. I talk to you about stuff that Soda doesn't even know about. And you're my puppy." Pony said smiling.

He knew I didn't like to be called 'puppy.' I didn't mind Johnnycakes, which made me feel weak, but safe since the gang gave me the nickname.

"Besides, I love you," Pony said blushingly. "And…I want to show you how much I love you," Pony looked me in the eye.

"You don't have too," I said, confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. Then it hit me. Pony wanted to have sex.

"P-pony, are you sure?" I asked. He wanted me to take his virginity?

"Yeah, I love you, and I trust you," he mumbled. Pony shifted our positions so he was underneath me. Our chests were squeezed together and it felt pretty good.

"It-it's going to hurt…a lot," I whispered.

"It's okay," Pony said slowly.

I kicked off my jeans and pulled off Ponyboy's. We were lying naked on his couch and we both had flushed faces. I looked at him; he had his eyes scrunched up, as if waiting for something.

Pony's eyes snapped open and he grabbed my hand. He put three of my fingers in his mouth and began to suck and nibble. I gasped. This was not like Pony! But in a way, it was turning me on.

I pulled my wet fingers out of Pony's mouth.

"Do it," Pony said quietly.

I put pressure on his entrance with my first finger and pushed it in. Pony squirmed a bit, as if it were uncomfortable. I slowly moved my finger in and out. Pony started to move his hips in rhythm with my finger. I took a deep breath and added a second finger and I moaned. He was incredibly tight. The feel of his muscles around me, the fact that my two fingers could barely fit and the fact that this was Ponyboy Curtis made me want to cum already. Pony cried out in pain when the second finger had been added and I kissed him on the lips. I opened my mouth for him and our tongues danced together. I was hoping the kiss would distract him from the pain of the third finger I was about to add. I pushed it in and my lips muffled Pony's yelp. I pulled back to let him breathe and tried to keep from bucking my hips. Pony was irresistibly tight.

"Just get it over with," Pony moaned.

I pulled my fingers out and got on my knees. I placed the head of my weeping, throbbing erection at his entrance. I was horny with anticipation and I needed to cum.

I eased myself through and Pony whimpered. It was incredible. My mind was only able to imagine what this would feel like, but this, the real thing, was amazing. I could barely fit. Pony's body was not only tight, but warm and moist as well.

My thoughts were interrupted by a whimper from Ponyboy. "Go," he hissed.

I slowly pushed in and then I pulled out. I laid my head on Ponyboy's shoulder, unable to control my small moans and groans of pleasure. I pushed in and out a few times and I was on the edge of losing all of my self-control.

Pony groaned and I realized, I was going too hard on him.

But I guess I wasn't when I heard Pony say, "Oh god." I looked down at him and his face was flushed. He was panting a bit and was squirming beneath me. I pulled out and pushed back in and Pony arched his back.

"Oh god Johnny," he moaned. I guess he liked whatever I did. I knew it had to happen sooner or later, I always knew each boy had a 'sweet spot.'

I pushed in just a little harder and Pony whimpered.

"Stop holding back," he growled through his teeth. I did what he told me too, not going my hardest, but hard enough to make us both moan and groan.

I was panting and Ponyboy was having a hard time catching his breath. I threw my head back and went a bit harder and faster on him. He was incredibly tight. So tight, so tight, so tight.

Pony clawed wildly at my back and he was trying not to scream; I was having a hard enough time controlling his vocal cords. I needed to cum. Pony began to shake and I couldn't help it, but I had to transfer some of the fire in my veins. I bit down on his neck as hard as I could. Pony growled and began to push his hips to meet my thrusts. Pony was moaning like an animal and my body was tightening.

I was about to say something to Ponyboy…

…When the door opened.

I gasped and looked at the door. I caught a sight of Soda's blonde hair before the door was slammed shut.

I looked down at Ponyboy who was starring at the door. His mouth was wide opened and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh shit, Pony," I mumbled.

The gang didn't really care that we were gay, and I didn't either. But that was Ponyboy's brothers! And probably the rest of the gang! Not only might Pony's brothers be mad, but the gang saw us having sex!

I looked back down at Pony and saw his erection had yet to leave.

"Maybe…maybe we should finish up here," I mumbled.

Pony turned his head to me and smiled, just a little bit.

"Okay," he whispered.

I began to push in and out slowly, and Pony immediately whimpered for the harder touch. I picked up speed and tried not to moan. The gang was outside the door.

Pony tried as hard as he could to control his vocal cords, but his moan rang across the room.

"Oh Johnny," he cried. I began to go faster on him and I moved one of my hands to pump his neglected member. Pony gripped my shoulders as he came forcefully. Seeing my lover cum made me reach my climax and I moaned and shuddered as I filled Pony's passage with my seed.

I collapsed next to Ponyboy, who was panting from his orgasm. I smile; I felt proud knowing I had given him that orgasm.

But reality shattered when I heard a thump coming from outside; the gang.

We were screwed. I got off of Pony and onto the floor. I tried to stand up, which was kind of hard. My legs were wobbling from the orgasm I had just felt. I pulled my boxers on and my jeans. I searched for my shirt, but stopped when I realized I was being watched.

"What?"

"I love you," Pony mumbled. He got off the couch and kissed my on the lips. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer, but he pulled back.

"Finish getting dress; it looks like we have to talk to the gang," Pony mumbled.

I found my shirt behind the chair Darry sat in _'How'd it get over there?'_ I wondered. Pony must've thrown it over there with all the excitement. I quickly pulled my shirt one and Pony was missing only his pants.

I tried to tear (tare?) my eyes away from Pony's legs as he searched for his pants. Part of me wanted to find them before he did so I could hide them.

But, unfortunately, Ponyboy found them and pulled them on.

I looked at the door and took a deep breath.

Pony got in front of me and placed his hands on the door-handle and pushed it open gently.

* * *

Fourth chapter is already done! Reason why I haven't updated any of my stories: I wanted to add the next chapter to all of my stories on the same day.


	4. Chapter 4

**SODA'S POV**

I stepped in front of the gang and quickly closed the door. I couldn't believe what I just saw. My kid brother had been having sex! With a boy!

Two-bit sat on the steps, Steve was sitting on the swing on the porch, Darry held his head in his hands as he stood against the door, Dally's frame was rigid and I just stood in the middle of them, completely shocked.

"Damn it," Dallas swore. The gang looked at him. "Jesus Christ!" He hissed. "I thought Johnny was just going through some kind of phase!" I was surprised. I thought Dallas was okay with Johnny being gay.

"I'm gonna kill your kid brother," Dallas hissed at me and Darry. "He took Johnny's virginity!"

"Well, me and Soda can't say Pony's a virgin anymore either, now can we?"

"Pony just lost his anal virginity," Dallas snapped. "Johnny lost his real virginity."

"I thought you wouldn't care, Dal." I said. "Johnny and Pony love each other."

"Exactly! They're both guys, Soda!" Steve argued. "Boys don't fall in love with other boys!"

The five of us stood in silence. But the silence disappeared when a loud moan came from the house.

"I guess Pony and Johnny didn't stop their _game_," Two-bit snickered. I've always wondered what Two-bit loves more; blondes or just sex itself. He thought this situation was funny and neither Pony nor Johnny was blonde.

A strangled moan was heard and then Pony's voice moaning, 'Oh, Johnny!'

We heard another moan that I realized was Johnny.

We all looked at one another, and Dallas jumped for the door.

Darry reached out and grabbed him. Dallas cursed and struggled something awful against Darry.

"You're brother is dead."

Sorry it was such a short chapter! The third chapter isn't even done yet! I just started on this. Next chapter Johnny and Pony will come out of the house to face the gang! P.s. the whole '_He thought this situation was funny and neither Pony nor Johnny was blonde,' _Pony hair is just too gorgeous to change! P.s.s who's POV should be in the next chapter? Probably not Dally's.


	5. Chapter 5

AHHHHHHH! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I was really really really really into The Outsiders last year, and I still am, just not as much. I'm really into Karate Kid stories now! I'm **NOT **abandoning any of my stories, but it'll take longer to update my Outsiders stories than my KK stories, 'Him' and 'You're Ours'.

**

* * *

****STEVE'S POV**

We all held our breath as Pony and Johnny came out of the Curtis' house. Pony's hair was ruffled and his lips were swollen. Johnny's cheeks were a deep red, and he had a sort of glow surrounding him. I always thought it was a myth that when you lose your virginity, you glowed. Guess it's not.

We all stared at the ground; it was too hard to look into someone's eyes right now. I could see Dallas shaking from the corner of my eye; it was just a matter of time until he exploded. Let's see: 5…4…3...-.

"What the fuck!?" Dallas snarled. Looks like I started too late.

Johnny's head snapped up. He was always afraid of everybody, but with his idol yelling at him, he looked like he would die.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

I hate it when Dally gets mad at anything. He's always cool, calm and collective, hardly ever looses his temper and he's _never_ afraid of _anybody_. I knew he had a soft spot for me because to everyone, I was little Johnnycakes, but Dallas was seriously protective of me. He was like a brother, not that the rest of the gang wasn't – they were all my family in one way or another.

Ponyboy didn't look scared or offended; he looked mad.

"What?" My Pony snapped.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Dal snarled again.

"What did it look like?" Pony said coolly.

"Calm down," Soda said, but he didn't say it like a suggestion, more like a command. I didn't expect Dally to listen, but he did. "Give 'em a chance to talk." Soda insisted. Thank the lord that we have someone who isn't eager to snap our necks.

I started. I knew no one would yell at me, they probably wouldn't yell at Pony, but you never know. "Pony and I…" my voice trailed off. I knew what I wanted to say: _Pony and I love each other_. For some reason, I thought the gang wouldn't believe me. Well, it was the truth. I love Ponyboy Michael Curtis with all my heart, so I started again, "Ponyboy and me love each other."

Surprisingly, none of the gang looked shocked. They looked clam. I think I saw Darry try to hide a smile. He and Soda were probably happy to know Pony lost his virginity to someone who loves him. Two-bit looked relaxed with the whole situation, he knew plenty about sex. Steve looked a little freaked and Dal was grinding his teeth together.

"Guys…" Soda started, "They're boys, they have urges. And they're in love."

"Yeah, shouldn't you guys be happy for us?" I stepped backwards so I was standing by Ponyboy and I grabbed his hand.

"Johnny," Dallas began and he shook his head. I immediately felt guilty. Maybe I should have asked Dallas before I got together with Ponyboy….

No! I _love_ Ponyboy! He's been my closest friend and he's always there for me…not to mention he's a great kisser…

"I don't like this." Dally sighed and looked straight at me. His cool, gray eyes looked disappointed. No. No, no, no… I couldn't disappoint Dally. I would love to have him angry with me or to maybe even have him hate me a small bit…but I hated myself for disappointing him.

"Don't like what?" I asked in my best 'I'm-really-sorry' voice.

"You being gay."

"Well…I'm sorry for that." I couldn't look at him any longer. I tore my eyes away and stared at the ground. I pulled my hand away from Ponyboy's and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Dally is my idol. He's cool, calm, collective, unafraid and he doesn't let anyone push him around. He babies me and cares for me…

But Ponyboy doesn't. I mean Ponyboy _does_ care for me and love me. But he doesn't baby me and make me feel weak in comparison. Ponyboy makes me feel strong and bold. He even fights for dominance sometimes, but I always win. I don't know if Pony lets me, but if he does, then he's trying to make me happy. And it's working.

I admire Dally, but I love my Pony.

I looked Dallas in his eyes and showed that I was hurt by him.

"I love Ponyboy and he loves me. I want you to be happy for me, but if you can't, then…I don't know."

Dally looked away and gave a nod of goodbye to everyone but Pony and I.

He left and we were silent.

I was surprised when Darry, out of all of them, spoke. "Johnny," he began.

A lot of people think I'm afraid of Darry. I don't know why. Of course we don't talk much, but he always lets me stay at his place and eat the food he works so hard to pay for. He's not very brotherly to me… more fatherly than anything.

Darry cleared his throat and tried again. "Johnny…you and Pony make a good couple."

I smiled my thanks to him and leaned over and kissed Pony on his cheek. Pony smiled and rested his head on my shoulder. I don't know what he sees in me, but whatever it is that he happens to like, I'm glad I have it.

I'll deal with Dallas later, but right now, all I want is my Pony.

* * *

Should I end it here? I don't know what else to add… Unless someone can give me a really good idea, this story is probably finished and I'll leave the readers to decide what happens between Johnny and Dally. I don't know where I'm going with this or how anyone would really act so… Like I said, if I can get a good enough idea, I'll continue.


End file.
